


A Present for You

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Harry has a surprise for Sara on the Hyperion.





	A Present for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amarmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarmeme/gifts).



Sara rushed through the Hyperion’s docking bay, not paying attention to anyone she passed by. She was focused on one goal and one goal only. That was the Hyperion’s medical bay and the person who worked there. She flailed her arms a bit as she took the turn too sharply, her body barely staying upright as she snagged a spot on the tram. The email had said he had a surprise for her, so she was a bundle of barely contained energy. The doors swung open and she dashed past all the people, straight for where he was.

“Ah. Good timing. I was just finishing up.” The deep timbre of his voice washed over her as she skidded to a stop. The time apart had killed her, she hadn’t seen him in close to three weeks. “Give me just a minute okay Sara?” Sara nodded as she watched him working gently with a patient. Once he finished, she straightened and those hazel eyes met hers.

“I was patient.” She reminded him as he escorted her out of the medical bay. He chuckled as she grinned widely at him.

“You were. Are you ready to see what I have planned?” Sara nodded eagerly. She had been on pins and needles while she waited to see what was up his sleeve. Her body was thrumming with excitement as she walked beside him. She knew he could tell, he’d chuckle every so often as they headed to his quarters. Sara noticed that the corridors were empty. Usually there was a bustle of activity but now there wasn’t. It did give her wicked ideas but she refrained because she wanted to see what he had planned.

The doors to his small apartment slid shut behind them and her breath left her lungs in a swift exhale as she was pushed up against the door. His lips captured hers in a fiery kiss, his hands streaked up her sides, under her shirt. Relief swept through her, he’d missed this as much as she did. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders with a groan as his tongue traced the seam of her lips. She brushed her tongue against his, his taste spreading on her senses. His cologne was light and had zest, she could get addicted to it. White hot heat lanced through her body as his hands cupped her breasts through her bra. The nipples beaded against his palms, desperate for his touch. The kiss broke as he tugged her shirt off her head, anxious for a taste of her bare skin.

He dipped his head running his lips over her jaw, his hand gently kneading at her breast. Her head fell back on a low moan at the molten heat his touch evoked. Her hands slid down to his chest to pull at the coat, wanting to run her hands over his skin. Her fingers were clumsy in haste, but he brushed them aside. “Harry. I want to feel you.” Sara groaned as she tried again.

“Not now.” His lips skimmed over her collarbone, butterfly soft, and sent a shudder through her body. Her skin felt tingly, as if a small, warm electric current buzzed through her. She wasn’t going to be deterred from feeling his skin, no matter what wicked things his hands were doing to her. Her hands reached for him again, but he grabbed her wrists in one hand. A bolt of excitement straightened her back, heat pooling between her legs. He held her wrists in one of his hands, a loose hold, and brought them above her head. One finger hooked on the edge of her lacy cup, and tugged it down. Her rosy nipple sprang free, eager as she was. He traced her nipple with the tip of his finger, the feather soft touch heightening her pleasure. She ached for his hands to be on her.

“Please.” The plea spilled from her lips as he tugged the other cup down. Harry felt as if he’d explode if he didn’t have her then, but he was going to draw this out. It had been too long since he’d had her in his arms and he was going to savor it, no matter how much she pleaded with him. “Harry. I need you inside me. Please.” He groaned at her insistent tone, lips spreading in a teasing smile. He could give her something. He released her hands and tugged at the waistband of her sweatpants. They slid easily down her legs, she quickly caught on and slid out of them and her shoes. She stood in front of him clad only in scraps of black lace. The warmth swimming in his system from her groans pooled in his belly. His cock hardened at the sight of her willowy body there for him. His fingers worked quickly at the snaps for his jacket, sliding it off easily. He barely had time to react before her hands were on him. A breath hissed out as they skimmed under his shirt, pressing against the hot skin of his abdomen. Sara helped him pull it off, her lips pressing featherlike kisses along his chest. He pushed her against the door and bent his head to take a nipple in his mouth.

Sara groaned as she tilted her head back as her body felt on fire from his mouth. It felt like molten lava running through her veins as he sucked her nipple. His other hand delved under the lace of her panties, finding her hot and wet for him. His groan vibrated against her nipple, ripping a startled cry from her throat. He slid two fingers inside of her, his palm pressed against her clit. He rocked his hand against her, crooking his fingers inside of her. Warmth spread like wildfire inside her body, the tension building deliciously in her lower abdomen. Small, pleading cries broke the silence in the room. Her hips rocked against his hand, his lips still on her nipple. The tension built to a high peak when he took his hand away. The protest died in her throat as she felt his hands on her hips, grasping them firmly. He turned her and she bent at the waist, body craving release.

Harry stepped up behind her, pants rustling as he freed his erection. His free hand grasped the head, guiding him to her entrance. Sara bit her bottom lip as he eased into her, stretching her, filling her to the hilt. He leaned over her back after he was fully seated in her. He began to rock against her, deep seated thrusts, as she pressed her hands against the door. One of his hands slipped in front to rub her sensitive nub and the other slid up to squeeze her breasts. Sara felt the tension build again, helped along by the friction from his thrusts. Her toes curled as the pleasure speared in her, centered on where they were joined. She threw her head back on a keening cry as she crested the peak. His name spilled from her lips as the waves rocked her system. Harry groaned as he thrust harder and faster, seeking his own release. Sara felt little shocks of heat running down her legs with every thrust, she pressed against him and met him thrust for thrust. She felt his body tense and he bent over until his front was flush on her back. He groaned her name as he spilled himself inside of her. They stayed that way for a bit while they caught their breath.

Harry slid from her after pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. Sara straightened and found herself a bit unsteady. Before she could react, Harry scooped her up in his arms and headed towards the bedroom. “Harry! What are you doing?” The laugh ruined any stern expression she attempted.

“I haven’t seen you in three weeks Sara. I think I’m entitled to a bit of selfishness when it comes to your time.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“What about my surprise?” Sara laughed as they walked past the dining room table. Harry smiled against her hair as they made it to the bedroom.

“Your surprise isn’t going anywhere.” He promised as the door to the bedroom slid open. The small box sitting on the dining room table went unheeded as Harry selfishly took up all of Sara’s time.


End file.
